1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal multiple-strand continuous casting plant and a method of operating the horizontal multiple-strand continuous casting plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Horizontal multiple-strand continuous casting plants are known, for example, from EP 0 239 919 A2 or DE 26 58 242 A1. Plants of this type are essentially composed of a distributing vessel with several individual molds, wherein the molds are fastened either directly to the distributing vessel or through an intermediate plate, and strand conveying units or drawing units and strand separating units, wherein the number of units corresponds to the number of the produced strands.
The strand drawing units are either driven rollers or a hydraulically adjustable clamping jaw system which is movable in axial direction of the strand (DE-U1 85 22 740.1).
In case of interruptions in individual strands during the casting operation, the melt supply from the distributor to the mold is cut off by means of gate-type valves arranged between the distributor and the mold.
Plants of this type require complicated machinery and are disadvantageous with respect to casting technology, especially because of the large distance between the individual molds. Also, the space required by the plants is very large.